Eurasia
The Empire of Eurasia, (Eurasian: Imperium Eurasium) commonly called Eurasia, is an absolute imperial monarchy in Ekstera. It is bordered by New Zealand, Reisal, Arveyres, Antanares, and Panasis, either directly or by colonies. Eurasia covers a massive land area, and has has an estimated population of 7.5 billion people. Eurasia is comprised of 26 provinces, and is the largest Empire in the world. The Eurasian Empire is a liberal nation, and a founding member of the left-aligned Terran Federation. Eurasia maintains the largest military in the world, and has maintained a continuous government for 2,000 years. Eurasia's closest ally is New-Zealand, whose revolution the Eurasian Government financed in the 1700's. Eurasia holds a position on the Security Council and is the current Chief Justice of the Esamir Court of Justice, having held that position since its inception. 'Etymology' The name "Eurasia" comes from the founder of the Empire, Julius Eurasius. The name "Eurasius" itself is an ancient cognomen that has an unknown meaning. The standard way to refer to a citizen of Eurasia is "Eurasian", although individual provinces have their own demonyms as well. For example, a resident of the Province of Civitius is both Eurasian and Civitian. 'History' See History of Eurasia 'Geography' Forgot this will do soon Climate Climate in the Eurasian Empire is quite varied, due to the large expanse of territory held. The Imperial Island, however, is well known for being a temperate region, with mild winters and cool summers. Some provinces are arctic climates, while others, such as Mantua, are jungle. Hurricanes and tropical storms occasionally come near the Laurentine Isle, but often they dissipate before arriving. Rains are common, as is snowfall in the winter months. Environment Eurasian environment, like the climate, is also varied. However, the Laurentine Isle is well-known for its stunning natural beauty, as is most of the Empire. The northern area of Eurasia, in the provinces of Civitius, Virigens, and Abellinum, are primarily forests and fields, with that area producing most of Eurasia's wine. The center of the island is made up of rugged hills and dense forests, while the south is mostly deciduous forests. The Asticus Peninsula, bordering New Zealand, is famous for its rocky crags and high mountains, while other island provinces, such as Cortoriacum, are almost tropical. Eurasia is home to vast amounts of wildlife, perhaps none as famous as the Eurasian Brown Bear, or the Eurasian Bald Eagle. Administrative divisions The territory of Eurasia is divided into what is known as "provinciae", or "provinces". There are 26 provinces within the Eurasian Empire, each governed by an elected Praetors of Eurasia. The Empire itself is a de jure unitary state, and the Imperial Senate of Eurasia maintains the ability to dissolve the current provincial system in favor of a true unitary system whenever it so desires. Overseas territories and collectivities Eurasia maintains several non-provinced territories across Esamir, the majority of which are military bases and research stations. Several colonies do exist, the most well-known of which is the Paestum in Arveyres. 'Politics' Eurasia is a left wing, progressive nation, and one of the oldest nations in the world. It maintains a diverse, broad political spectrum, with numerous political parties existing to represent the will and desire of the people. The number of parties registered is around 135, but this is only for Senatorial elections, and the Provincial legislatures have many more. Eurasians view themselves as solidly progressive, with these beliefs manifesting in governmental policy, such as Eurasia's ancient system of socialized healthcare and the extremely progressive form of taxation. Control of the Senate, the main legislative body of Eurasia, is often maintained by the largest political party forming coalitions with smaller parties who have the same beliefs. Government The Imperial Government is divided into three, separate entities by the Constitution of Eurasia, all of whom are intrinsically tied to the other. The executive of the Empire is the Emperor himself, who is equivalent to other countries' Prime Ministers and Presidents. The judiciary is the Supreme Tribunal, which oversees the highest court cases throughout the Empire. The legislature is the unicameral Senate, which is made up of 600 elected members. The Emperor, being the sole executive, is the leader of the Eurasian Empire, head of the Imperial Government, and princeps civitatis, or "first citizen", meaning he represents Eurasia and the Eurasian people at all times. The title of Emperor is hereditary, and has been passed down through the Eurasius family for over 2,000 years. The current Emperor, Augustus IV, ascended the throne on November 10th, 2001, after his father, Justinius V, died of a brain tumor. The Emperor's power is, contrary to popular belief, not absolute. While the Emperor does maintain his position for life, and is unelected by the Eurasian people, there are limits to his or her power. For example, the Emperor can express his desire for a law to pass the Senate, but he cannot unilaterally pass legislation. Likewise, he cannot supersede the judiciary branch in legal matters. The Senate, by contrast, is the most democratic institution in the Eurasian Empire, as it is made up of elected Senators from all provinces. The apportionment of Senatorial seats is set by the Imperial Constitution, and it is arranged so there are 600 Senate seats, all of which are apportioned to the Provinces via population. The leader of the Senate, the Consul, controls which bills are voted upon and the general day-to-day proceedings. The Consul is always a member of the majority coalition, and is elected every four years. The Imperial Government is also made up of various Ministeria, of which there are seventeen. Foreign relations The Eurasian Empire is a founding member of the international Terran Federation, and one of the most active promoters of progressive ideals on the international stage. Eurasia's closest ally is New-Zealand, whose independence the Eurasian Empire fought to secure in the XVIII Century, and with whom Eurasia has numerous treaties and agreements, the most well-known of which is the ENZAC agreement. Imperial Eurasian relations with other nations in the Terran Federation, namely New Europe, Ivania, Arveyres are much closer than with any other nations not aligned with the TF. Relations with nations not aligned the Terran Federation nor with OMNI, the conservative, Tarajani-created response to the Terran Federation, are somewhat warm, with treaties existing. Eurasian relations with OMNI, however, are notoriously distant, with the Eurasian Government only maintaining standard diplomatic gestures, such as embassies and non-aggression treaties, as is required under international law. Military The Eurasian Military, known as the Imperial Military, is the uniformed armed forces of the Eurasian Empire. Established as a fighting force under Julius Eurasius, it has evolved from his personal army into the sole fighting force of Eurasia. Consisting of the Imperial Army, Navy, Air Force, and Special Forces, it is a part of the Ministerium of Defense. The Emperor is the Imperator of the Imperial Military, and maintains control of the Military in both peacetime and war. The Emperor cannot authorize the deployment of troops without Senatorial approval unless it is for immenent defense of the nation, such as in invasion. The Imperial Military of Eurasia maintains around 624 million personnel in total, with a varying number of them on active duty. According to various studies, the Eurasian military is the largest sole national fighting force in the world, although the joint Antanaresian-Tarajani OMNI force is technically larger (the Terran Federation overall maintains a larger troop presence). The Imperial Eurasian Government does maintain a conscription system, but in times of peace it is limited and is currently not in use due to an Imperial decretum (decree) made by Augustus IV. This could however be rescinded by Augustus' successor. Imperial Military soldiers are referred to overall as miles, a term which translates roughly to "soldier". Individual service men and women in the distinct branches are known respectively as legionarii, or "legionaries" for the Army, nautae or "sailors" for the Navy, and Airmen and women are known as volucrae, which translates into both "flyers" and "birds". Eurasia has historically been involved in numerous wars throughout history, perhaps none more well-known as the infamous Ienaran War of the 1970's, in which UPS forces, lead primarily by Eurasia, fought a brutal campaign in both Zackalantis and Ienara against the OMNI predescesor, SECURS. Eurasia was also involved in the Atanosian War, in which Imperial Forces, alongside New-Zealand and New Europe, fought a harsh campaign to liberate New Atanea from the dictator Coriolanus Snow. Currently, Eurasia is involved, alongside other Terran Federation forces, in peacekeeping action in The Khanate. 'Economy' The Eurasian Economy is one of the largest in Esamir, and is highly developed. The strongest industries are military-industrial production, technology, foodstuffs, and vehicles. The Imperial Government owns portions in several companies, the most wellknown being the military contractors, such as Misriah Armories and EuroTech, in which the Government owns a majority of the companies holdings. Imperial policy is also focused on promoting small businesses. The Senate has established Imperial Anti-Monopoly laws, and these laws are applied to large, not-state-owned companies. The currency of Eurasia is the Peseta. 'Demographics' According to the Consilium of the Census, the population of Eurasia as of 2015 is 7,280,545,352. The population of the Empire has steadily rose since the Census was established in the III Century CE. The population density of Eurasia varies, but a generalized statistic is accepted at 623 per square mile. Due to the nature of the Empire, some older colonies and provinces are more densely populated than others, leading to variation in the population density statistics. Ethnic Groups Historically, the ethnic diversity of the Eurasian Empire has been from which Province an individual hails from, as different provinces have different cultural norms and practices. However, as the modern era has dawned, Eurasia has seen an influx of immigrants from nations such as New-Zealand, Arveyres, and New Atanea, as well as provincial migration from more isolated locales to the Imperial Isle. This has also lead to a diversification of the Eurasian cultural diaspora, and many colonial areas have seen immigration from the mainland to themselves. Language Eurasia maintains a diverse array of languages due to its widespread and colonial nature, but the largest and sole official language is Eurasian, which originated in the area surrounding Urbem Sol during the time of the Solvinius Empire. The language spread and eventually overtook its sister languages throughout Eurasia, and was the Imperial lingua franca during the early years of the Empire, where it was codified with the Imperial Constitution in the X Century CE. Several variants of Eurasian exist, although the largest difference is in pronunciation. Imperial Eurasian, or Eurasian spoken by the people who live on the Isla Laurentina, is considered to be the standard, and all national broadcasts are conducted in this variant. Provinces close to the Insula Imperium, such as Asticus and Vesperius, have developed different pronunciations, which while considered the same linguistically as Imperial Eurasia, are home to varying degrees of difference. The further a province is from the Insula Imperium, and the older it has been a province, the more likely it is the Province has developed some sort of individual dialect. For example, the province of Bruma, in the far north, has developed an accent that is influenced by the Ivanian language to the south, while still intelligible to anyone who speaks Eurasian. This is common in more distant colonies, although it has been somewhat lessened by the advent of the digital age. Religion Eurasia is widely considered a religious place, maintaining one of the oldest faiths in Esamir. The largest and most well-known religion in Eurasia is Mos Maiorism, also known as Eurasian Polytheism, is the official religion of the Eurasian Empire and one of the oldest religions in the world. The central tenants of this faith revolve around the worship of the Dii Consentes, the twelve central gods of the Imperial Pantheon. The Twelve Gods are listed by the Imperial Ministry of Culture as Juno, Vesta, Minerva, Ceres, Diana, Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter (Jove), Neptune, Vulcan, and Apollo. The worship of these gods is considered to be central to the Eurasian belief system, and holidays and celebrations are centered around these gods. However, there are other, more minor gods that play a role in Eurasian religion and life, and some households may have smaller shrines to the minor gods they feel to be most important in their lives. The second largest religion in the Empire is the faith Novem Deos, or Nine Gods. This faith is separate from the Imperial Mos Maiorist faith, but is related. This faith features worship of nine central gods, which no minor gods existing. These gods, known as the "Nine Divines" to practitioners, take a very removed role in every-day life, and only confer blessings on their adherents through wayshrines throughout the Empire. The Nine Divines are known as the "Aedra", whilst their counterparts, which are considered "evil" but theologians posit are simply out of the realm of mortal comprehension, are known as "Daedra". There are sixteen Daedric Princes (the Daedra do not possess human genders), who are barred from entering the human realm due to the existence of the Aedra. The Novem Deos faith is recognized by the Imperial Government as a minority religion, and has been for almost 1500 years (for perspective, Christianity was only recognized as a legitimate religion 200 years ago.) There are many disparate minority religions throughout the Eurasian Empire, both due to historic persecution (monotheistic faiths were targeted for much of Imperial history) or due to their isolated development, typically in more far-flung colonies. Atheism or Agnosticism is the third largest "faith" in the Empire, although there has been debate as to whether or not it can be considered a faith at all. Electranism, an Arveyrean faith closely tied to Mos Maiorism, is also prevalent, with Judaism, Islam, and Christianity being the smallest recognized religions in Eurasia. This is both due to historic persecution of Abrahamic faiths and the more widespread prevalence of polytheism throughout the Eurasian archipelago. Education Eurasia maintains one of the oldest systems of public education in the world, established in 1709 CE. Primary and Secondary education is free and taxpayer funded, and Imperial law requires that all schools meet educational standards specific to each province. The establishment of private and parochial schools is allowed, however State subsidies are not allowed to go to such institutions. Tertiary and Graduate education is publicly funded and universal, with every Eurasian citizen allowed to attend public colleges and universities without accruing student debt. Society Calendar Julian Calendar Novem Deosian Calendar National symbols The Imperial Eurasian Government has adopted numerous insignias (vexillia) over the course of its 2000 year existence, the most famous of which is the Imperial Sigillum, or Imperial Banner (Flag). Its evolution through Eurasian history has been suprisingly minimal, with only minor additions made since it was established as Julius Eurasius' battle flag. The Imperial Eurasian Government adopted as the national animal the Eurasian Brown Bearhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eurasian_brown_bear in the mid 1500's, and also uses the Eagle for the Imperial Military Standard. Public holidays Eurasian public holidays are based upon Mos Maiorism, and thusly are very religious in nature. Important festivals are, by law, days which all employees and non-essential government workers are given full time off, paid fully. (Imperial workers and law enforcement officials do work, but are paid double for working on holiday). The Imperial Government also holds a large celebration both on Julius Eurasius' birthday and on October 3rd, in celebration of the establishment of the Eurasian Empire. Minority religious holidays, such as those in Novem Deos, are not Imperial mandated public holidays, but individuals taking those days off cannot be penalized by law. Category:Nation Category:Eurasia